The Ballad of ASUCAGA finale
by crookedsmile
Summary: This is just a short sequel to the very long stuff that i have done...


For those who have read The Ballad of ASUCAGA, this is just a short sequel to the very long stuff that I have done. Hope you guys like it…

It's their wedding night… Athrun was looking forward to this. After spending the whole day socializing with their guests, he wasn't able to get a private moment with his _bride_.

_His bride…_He smiled upon saying it. He was waiting for her to arrive. "Too anxious", he said to himself… "to have some intimate moment with my beautiful wife"…

He wanted this night to become special… after everything that happened, he never thought this would be the ending of their story.

_His bride!_

"What's taking her so long?" Athrun asked himself. Then he went outside to check.

He asked the maid where she'd gone to, but the maid simply said that lady Cagalli would spend the night in _her _room…

Athrun was a little shocked by the maid's news.

"Okay…"he said as he walks away… towards _her_ room.

"But sir…" the maid tried to say something.

"I'll just check if she really _intends _to do so," he said meaningfully.

He knocked but no one answered. He turned the knob and went inside.

The room was a little bit dim. The two lampshades on the bedside illuminate the spacious place.

"Cagalli…" he called out.

Then he noticed something moving near the closet area.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"No! Don't come near me… yet…" the familiar voice replied.

Athrun stepped back and sat on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Trying…this…on" she replied.

"Sounds like you're busy," he sounded hurt. But he was just joking.

"I… told you to wait…why are you here?" the voice replied.

"Your maid says you'll be spending the night here…"

"What? That silly girl."

Then she went silent.

"Are you still there? If you don't answer, I'll come in there and get you no matter how dressed on undressed you are…" Athrun warned.

"Just wait a sec… There!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Athrun waited for her to step out of the closet.

"C'mon, I want to see what happened to you."

"You won't laugh?" she asked.

"Uh…I'll think about it. It really depends on how you look…"he teased.

Athrun waited a little bit longer. He was beginning to wonder what _costume_ did she plan to wear for their wedding night.

"Does it have feathers? Or dangling pearls… or are you wearing nothing at all?" he said with a smile.

"I'd prefer if it were the latter…"

"Pervert!" Cagalli joked. "Lacus gave it to me… I know she has this sophisticated taste, but I just… can't wear this in front of you…"

"Then lets give it a try…" Athrun encouraged. He was beginning to yawn.

Cagalli stepped out of the closet wearing a thin silk peignoir, embroidered with scarlet roses. It was almost see-through, exposing her feminine curves beneath that fragile lingerie.

"That's…"

Athrun held his words… and his breath…

"So, what do you think?" Cagalli asked, feeling a little awkward.

"_That _would do…" Athrun said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"…Ordinary…" he teased.

I could almost see that devil in your eyes…Cagalli thought. 

"So… what are we going to do next?" she asked him.

Athrun was caught off-balance with her question. Everything about her amazes him, because she's full of surprises.

On their first meeting, he was surprised to find out that she was a girl.

She surprised him when she tried to marry Yuna…

And when she attended his supposed wedding with Meyrin.

And on their wedding night… that question of _what to do next_ really blew his mind.

"You just don't know what you're doing to me… or sometimes I think you're deliberately doing it," he whispered as he pulls her towards him.

" I don't exert effort… you're just attracted to me…yeah," Cagalli replied. Her eyes were glittering.

He began to kiss her. He was doing things so slowly, as if he has all the time in the world.

As the first piece of her lingerie came flying off… the phone rang.

"What?" both of them said… in unison.

Athrun picked up his cell phone to answer the call.

_I thought everyone knew this was my wedding night?_ – He thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey lover boy!" a group of voices replied.

It was Dearka, Yzak, Shinn and Kira. They were obviously drunk.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked.

"We were jealous… you're the only one whose having fun tonight…" Dearka said with a feeling of exaggerated regret.

"Who's that?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" They're drunk… and messed up," he whispered to Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli!" someone shouted.

"Kira! What the heck are you …" Cagalli answered.

" Just checking… yeah…" and suddenly, a crashing sound followed.

Kira fell off the bench and was sound asleep.

Cagalli grabbed the phone from Athrun and spoke: " Is there anyone who's sane enough to talk?"

"Unfortunately, were all busted here…" a familiar voice answered. It was Shinn.

" Shinn, take Kira home… or to Lacus okay?"

" Sure… anything for you…" Shinn replied.

"What did he say?" Athrun was a little irritated.

"He was joking…" Cagalli whispered.

Dearka was shouting in the background.

" Don't let me down man! Go for the goal! He was howling.

"Sorry guys for disturbing… we'll go ahead…" It was Yzak that spoke.

"Okay, just don't… do anything worse…" Athrun said.

Then he hangs up.

" So… where were we…" Athrun said with his eyes on his bride.

Just as they were about to continue their "unfinished business" another phone call was heard.

"Hello?" It was Cagalli who answered.

"Hi…I'm sorry for bothering you…" It was Lacus. "Do you happen to know where Kira had gone to?"

"He was dead drunk with Shinn and the others," Cagalli answered distastefully.

"I told Shinn to take him to you so… that's it…BYE!"

"But, I didn't know where to find _him_…" Lacus said immediately just before Cagalli presses the keypad.

"You need not _find_ him Lacus. Just stay home and Shinn will be there. If he doesn't, then call me and I'll _scold _him," Cagalli added.

"I'm a bit worried. Kira isn't used to drinking. What if he suffers from too much intoxication… you know… Ethanol poisoning?"

Cagalli, who was getting annoyed with all this replied.

"According to my knowledge of toxicology, he's just in Phase II of acute alcohol intoxication. Don't worry, he get through…"

Athrun was quiet. Cagalli wonders if he's listening with all this.

"So, still worried?" Cagalli asked Lacus.

"Umm… ok thanks… and sorry…"

Lacus hangs up.

After the call, the phone- once again, rang. It was Mir and Luna.

"Hey Cagalli, were sorry for disturbing you…"

" What now?" Cagalli said with blank expression.

"We're kinda… lost. You know it's the first time that we've been to Paris… and we don't speak French! You know a lot of stuff here…"

_Of all the people!_ Cagalli was shouting on her mind.

It took her about 15 minutes to give instructions to the two of them.

The call ended, and Cagalli eagerly switches the phone off.

"No more CALLS!"

She was a little bit drained after that.

"Athrun…" she whispered as she searched for him along the pillows.

"There you are… I'm ready!"

But her face suddenly turned comical after seeing her husband… sound asleep.

She laid her head on his arms and watched him drift off…

"We still have _forever_," she whispered as she kisses his temple, and his lips.

As she closes her eyes, she felt his arms lock around her body.

"Yeah…" Athrun whispered his reply.

I posted this soon after I finished because I will be taking my "leave". Thanks for reading…

-crookedsmile


End file.
